The field of firearms is technologically important to several industries, business organizations and/or individuals. In particular, firearms, and associated apparatuses are used by security firms, hunters and sportsmen. Some examples of such firearms include, but are not limited to, pistols, rifles, and shotguns.
Generally, firearms produce sounds of high intensity when operated. Accordingly, firearm suppressors have been developed to muffle the sound, muzzle blast, and shockwave generated by firearms. Typical design of a firearm suppressor consists of an internal series of baffles and an exterior sleeve, traditionally made of metal. The baffles may be held in place externally or may be all of a single piece (called as a ‘monocore’).
While the use of a metallic exterior sleeve provides several benefits, such as, for example, sturdiness and resistance to wear, the performance with regard to sound attenuation is sub-optimal owing to the rigidity of metal. Therefore, there is a need for improved firearm suppressors including a sleeve that may overcome one or more of the above-mentioned problems and/or limitations.